Jealous
by Vegetarion 101
Summary: Well this is my first fanfiction ever. All the characters are in high school. Starts out angst GSR but ends in Snickers. Very short. I think. I forgot to put a diclaimer so here it is. Disclaimer I do not own any part of CSI however I do own all the other


Jealous Grissom

The day started out normally at the large Californian high school. Sara was walking through the corridor books in hand. But the image kept racing through her head _her male biology teacher locked in the closet with her female Spanish teacher doing something she didn't want to even say. _Now this would have been just a traumatizing experience for most kids, but Sara was in love with this teacher.

Mr. Grissom was running after her calling out to her, but she didn't stop. She couldn't stop seeing his face would only make her feel worse. He finally caught up to her (he wasn't in the best physical shape) and grabbed her arm to turn her around.

"Sara, please listen I didn't mean for you to find out, but I need someone more appropriately aged."

"Please," she said sarcastically "Just leave me alone."

"You know you could just act mature for once," he snorted

"Me." She screamed.

"Sara I actually feel sorry for you, without me you wouldn't have anyone."

Sara stared in amazement. "Oh, you'll see. Two can play that game." With that she stormed away leaving him in the dust.

* * *

Sara awoke the next morning and remembering what had happened started to formulate her plan. She threw open her closet door to find her tightest shirt and shortest skirt, she did. She was pleased when she looked in her mirror. Her hair was in a neat side ponytail, her shirt was her light blue spaghetti strap tank top that almost clung to her body, and her skirt was about four inches above her knees and was a light pink mini. She knew there was no stopping her now. 

Mr. Grissom pulled up the next morning behind a car that was surrounded by the whole football team. He recognized one of the guys it was Nick Stokes, he walked up.

"Hey, what is going on here?" He asked.

Nick smiled, and in his sexy texan accent said, "Oh, hey. Well you see it's sort of hard to explain Mr. Grissom."

"Nick, I'm not here to write detention slips its fine just tell me."

"Okay, well you see every year before the biggest game we always pick out the hottest girls in school, and the myth is that whoever you get will be their good luck charm, if you get what I mean." He nudged him.

"But thing is every year it is usually the same girls, but this year there is someone new and hotter so we are debating who gets her."

Grissom recognized a familiar voice coming from the massive heap of men.

"Ok guys listen up I'll make this fair we'll do a race the winner gets well me."

Nick ran over to the race line.

Grissom was shocked when he saw the girl walk out of the crowd to start the race. It was Sara.

* * *

Later in class Grissom could not get his attention off Sara. He heard her giggling next to Nick (Nick was the one who won the race). He decided he would talk to her later.

After class he told her stay. "Sara, what is wrong with you this isn't you."

"You don't know me at all." She said "Besides you had your chance." With that she walked out and kissed Nick making sure that Mr. Grissom saw.

That night Grissom decided to attend the football game to take his mind off of her, completely forgetting Sara was Nicks good luck charm.

He spotted her sitting in the front with the other girl good luck charms all wearing their guy's varsity jackets. There were all laughing and cheering. During half time he saw Nick and her making out near the bleachers. At this point he was furious, he couldn't tell if it was real anger or ……jealousy.

* * *

Sara was actually pleased with what happened the last night. For once she was happy and not on an emotional rollercoaster. She actually liked Nick and she had friends, but best of all she was happy. It was Saturday so she slept in late. Until that is her foster sister woke her up because there was a phone call for her. It was Ashley, one of the girls she was with last night.

"Hey, Sar its Ash. I was just wondering if you wanted to come tube tanning with me and the other girls. The guys are coming but they are probably just going to show their diving skills or something like that

"Yah, sure I'd love to come."

"Ok, we'll be their shortly to pick you up."

She got out of bed, threw on her bikini and a light shirt with small shorts. Told her foster mom she was going and then heard the car honk she ran out and jumped in. Once they arrived at the spot she got out and started talking to Brittney when Nick snuck up behind her.

"Hey babe." He said grabbing her waist.

"Hey," she said turning around and kissing him.

He tickled her for a few minutes, but she broke free. She then went on the tubes with the other girls and watched how he climbed to where the other guys were and jumped into the water.

"Does anyone know who lives in that house over there on that hill?" she asked the other girls.

"It's that biology teacher……oh yeah Dr. Grissom." Stated Rhonda.

"Did you know he's dating Senoirita Nina? Well close enough to dating." Sara asked sneakily.

"Are you serious." Asked Suzan.

"Yup I caught them in the closet." Sara bragged jokingly.

"Really I always thought he would come out of the closet." Laughed a soaking Nick.

They all laughed hysterically especially Sara.

* * *

Grissom heard the laughter and looked out the window only to see a shirtless Nick practically on top of Sara. He was furious but he finally realized that he had lost her…….for good. 


End file.
